Mario
Mario & Luigi: High Spirits is the sixth Mario & Luigi game. Its most notable mechanic is playing as Princess Peach, who traverses the Spirit World while Mario and Luigi travel the Mushroom Kingdom. Battle System The battle system of Mario & Luigi: High Spirits is similar to that of its predecessors. However, there are two unique systems in the game: One for Mario and Luigi and one for Peach. Stats * HP, or Heart Points, indicates how much health a character has remaining. When a character is hit, they lose HP. If their HP hits zero, they are knocked out and must be revived. HP can be replenished with Mushrooms or Nuts. * BP, or Bros. Points, indicates how many Bros. Attacks the bros can use. Using a Bros. Attack drains the user's BP. Peach instead uses SP (Spirit Points) to use Spirit Attacks. BP/SP can be replenished with Syrup Jars. *POW, or Power, indicates how much damage a character can deal. Higher POW means more damage dealt. *DEF, or Defense, indicates how much damage to a character is reduced. Higher DEF means less damage taken. *SPEED indicates how fast a character is. Whoever has the highest SPEED in a battle goes first, followed by the other characters from highest to lowest. Once the slowest character has moved, the cycle repeats. *STACHE indicates how nice the bros' mustaches are. This boosts their chances of getting a Lucky Hit and gives them discounts at stores. Peach instead has a HAIR stat, which serves the same purpose. Mario and Luigi Mario and Luigi's battle system is almost exactly the same as predecessors. They each have five options to choose from: Jump, Hammer, Bros. Attack, Item, or Flee. Jump can hit flying enemies, while Hammer can hit spiked enemies and Bros. Attacks are powerful but cost BP to use. The bros. can defend against enemy attacks using their jumps and hammers. Additionally, Badges return from both Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. By landing attacks, Mario and Luigi fill up a gauge to obtain a use of a special effect, ranging from HP recovery to damaging enemies. Peach Peach has a more unique battle system. Like Mario and Luigi, she has five options to choose from: Parasol, Heart Burst, Spirit Attack, Item, or Flee. Parasol hits single enemies, while Heart Burst hits all enemies for lower damage and Spirit Attacks function similarly to Bros. Attacks. Peach can defend against enemy attacks using her parasol in one of two ways: Jabbing it forward or opening it above her head. Giant Peach At certain points in the game, Peach must face off against a gigantic foe. In these situation, she absorbs spirit energy around her to grow to an enormous size. The 3DS is held horizontally instead of vertically in giant battles, and the Touch Screen is used. Unlike her usual battles, Peach only has three options: Parasol, Heart Burst, and Spirit Attack. Parasol requires swiping downward at the correct time to whack the enemy. Heart Burst requires tapping on hearts as they appear on screen. There are three Spirit Attacks, each with their own unique command: Rhythm Mushrooms, Burning Rage, and Spirit Drive.